


Kick Me Like A Stray

by lukesdaydreams



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asshole Frank Iero, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Chubby Gerard Way, Dubious Consent, Gay, Gay Sex, High School AU, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Absense of God, Violence, asshole!Frank, bully!frank, chubby!Gerard, sin - Freeform, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukesdaydreams/pseuds/lukesdaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard hates Frank. He hates him he hates him he hates him. So why does he get so turned on when Frank beats him up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snitches Get Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Satan for giving me the inspiration and strength to write this sinful piece of literature. I hope you all enjoy it.

Frank left the counselor's office fuming, his face red and eyes fiery and livid. He was out for blood. He cracked his knuckles as he strode down the halls. School was just about over and he knew where to find the little snitch.

 

 

 

Frank had been called to the office and sent to the counselor because of a bullying complaint. He never thought his classmate, Gerard, would have the guts to stand up for himself. See, Frank had some anger issues. Yeah, teenage boys can be moody, but he had so much pent up anger and energy that he didn't know what to do with, so he took it all out on the chubby geek in his literature class. At first, Gerard would struggle, but over time the kicking and screaming and pointless scratching died down, the boy resigning to his fate as Frank Iero's Personal Punching Bag. Today, however, it seemed that Gerard finally decided to do something and ratted him out to Mr. Stumph, their counselor. He handled cases of bullying, giving advice and, well, counseling to victims, as well as dishing out punishments and intervention for the bullies. Frank had gotten three days of suspension, and two weeks of detention. He got off pretty light for all the shit he'd put Gerard through. For all the shit he's about to put him through as soon as the bell rings to dismiss school.

 

 

 

After what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes, the shrill bell resounded through the classrooms and hallways, and high schoolers swarmed out of the dull rooms and out the doors into the sunlight. A familiar head of black hair popped into view amongst the daily crowd. Frank stealthily made his way toward it until he was right next to him, pulling the poor boy to the side and shoving him into a nearby bathroom. Gerard's eyes filled with panic and terror as realization flooded his mind, drowning the initial surprise. Frank loved that look on his face. The fear mixed with knowledge that there was no escape. He loved having that kind of power when nothing else in his life was under his control. He received a sick kind of pleasure from having some significance in someone's life, even if it was negative.

 

 

 

"Please s-stop," Gerard whimpered. It always started like this - Gerard begging for his freedom while Frank denied him it, then he would submit to the following blows and insults given to him. It was routine by now. A constant in both of their lives.

 

 

 

"Sorry, but you know what they say. Snitches get stitches," Frank shrugged, and with that, he was on him. He quickly punched the other boy in the jaw, revealing in the sickening noise it emitted. As Gerard stumbled around, grasping for balance, Frank lunged forward and grabbed a fistful of greasy black hair. He yanked on it, causing Gerard to cry out. He then proceeded to band his face into the grimy wall. A dull crack sounded out, but Frank ignored it. Instead, he pulled Gerard up and around so he was facing him and smirked at the carmine blood dripping down from his forehead, nose, and mouth. His lip was busted and swollen, his pretty features messed up, covered in blood and tears, contorted into an expression of utter suffering.

 

 

 

Frank surged forward, backing the bleeding and bruised boy up against the wall. He released his fist from his hair and moved it down so it was curled around Gerard pale throat. He gripped the flesh tightly, cutting off most of the air flow to his lungs, making Gerard gasp out, chest pleading for oxygen. Frank tutted at him and was about to pull back to deliver a blow to his stomach but froze when he felt something hard rub against his leg. He looked down and was shocked by what he saw.

 

 

 

Gerard had a boner. He was turned on. He was fucking getting off on having the shit beat out of him.

 

 

 

"What the fuck?!" Frank yelled, staring at Gerard as the cowering boy's face grew red, almost blending in with the blood flowing down it. Gerard was mortified that his reaction to Frank's violence had been realized. He was already ashamed of himself, he didn't need Frank to be even more disgusted by him.

 

 

 

"I - I, um..." Gerard's words just wouldn't work.

 

 

 

"You fucking sicko! You like it when I beat you up? Huh? Answer me bitch!"

 

 

 

"No!" Gerard sobbed. "No, I hate it!"

 

 

 

"Oh yeah?" Frank grinned and rubbed his thigh against Gerard's clothed erection, causing the other to whine softly. "Cause your little friend here says something else."

 

 

 

"I, fuck, no, I don't like it, it don't like you," Gerard moaned. "I hate you!" He banged his fists on Frank's chest, though it didn't do anything other than irritate Frank and spur him on.

 

 

 

"If you don't like it, then why are you so hard, yeah?" Frank teased. "Come on, tell me!"

 

 

 

"I - it's um, I don't -" Gerard was cut off by his own keening noise as Frank's thigh continued to grind into him. "It's just, you're kinda, fuck, I hate it, but you're kinda hot when you're mad and?" Gerard winced at his own words. "And I like pain, but - but you're awful! I don't like how you treat me!" Gerard cried. Frank just laughed.

 

 

 

"So that's how it is? You like me, don't you. You like that I hurt you," Frank snickered, and even though Gerard shook his head in the little space he was allowed by Frank's loosened choking, he could tell that he was right.

 

 

 

"Please, stop, Frank I -" _Slap!_

 

 

 

"Shut the fuck up," Frank growled. He tightened his grip and held onto Gerard's waist with his free hand, pressing himself into Gerard and Gerard into the wall. He let out a small choking noise, and Frank gave him a little slack, not wanting to deal with him passing out from lack of air, and Gerard gasped for breath, lungs clinging onto the new flow of oxygen. Frank leered at him and moved his head forward so his mouth was right next to Gerard's ear.

 

 

 

"You want me to fuck you?" he whispered. Gerard's breath hitched and he let out a small wordless plea, and Frank had his answer. He chuckled and pressed his face into the other's neck, inhaling his scent that was masked by nervous sweat. Suddenly, he bit down, provoking a cry from Gerard. He yelped in surprise and pain and then pleasure as Frank continued biting and sucking on the spot in order to create an impressive hickey - one that would last for days.

 

 

 

When he felt that he had done a suitable job on Gerard's neck, Frank pulled his head up and smirked at Gerard before leaving in to kiss him. It was nice and sweet at first, almost verging on gentle - that is until Frank sucked Gerard's battered bottom lip into his mouth, biting down and increasing suction on it, coaxing blood to leak out of the cracked skin. Gerard let out a wanton moan and Frank used this opportunity to attack the inside of Gerard's mouth with his tongue. He licked his way inside and felt Gerard practically melt against and around him, rendered boneless by the kiss.

 

 

 

With closed eyes, Frank managed to unbuckle his belt and open the fly to his jeans, releasing his grip on Gerard's throat to do so. He then pushed them and his boxers halfway down is thighs, freeing his growing erection from the confines of his clothing. He broke the kiss and wrapped a hand around himself, feeling his hard cock fill out completely in his fist. He groaned as he pumped himself a few times, getting a feel for things. He opened his eyes and saw Gerard watching him hungrily, face filled with need. Frank licked his lips and grabbed Gerard's shoulders, shoving him to his knees. He complied easily and looked up at Frank from beneath long, dark eyelashes, biting his abused lip and nuzzled the side of his face to Frank's hip.

 

 

 

"You're a little whore, aren't you?" he mocked. Gerard just nodded eagerly, eating it all up. "Yeah, well you're gonna suck me off. You know why?" he didn't wait for an answer. "Cause you're a _dirty_. _Little_. _Cockslut_." Gerard just groaned in agreement and moved his face to the base of Frank's cock where he started mouthing at it. He left a trail of kisses and licks up the underside until he got to the head. He kissed it and dipped his tongue into the slit experimentally, immediately tasting the salty precum. He splayed his palms against the sides of Frank's hips and took the head into his mouth. Frank let out a pleasured sigh at the warm wetness of Gerard's sweet mouth. This encouraged the boy to sink down a bit and start bobbing his head up and down, up and down until he had a good rhythm going, that is, until Frank's hips instinctively snapped forward, shoving us dick down Gerard's throat. He gagged around it at first, but then moaned when his throat relaxed, sending vibrations into Frank's skin, causing him to join in on the noise. Frank began thrusting in and out of Gerard's mouth and the boy took it with gusto, moving his head along and groaning as if having his face fucked while he gave his bully a blowjob was the best thing he could possibly be doing. He could taste his own blood along with Frank's musky flavor and it just made it so much _more_ for him, his senses on fire. Frank watched him take his cock, Gerard's ruby-red lips stretched obscenely around his length as he battered his mouth. Dried tears stained his chubby cheeks and the adoring looks he was giving Frank were just too much, so he decided to pull out of his mouth. He didn't want to finish quite yet.

 

 

 

Gerard whined at the loss of Frank's cock, but was interrupted when Frank pulled him up and whirled him around, forcing him once again against the wall. He practically tore his shirt and belt from his body and discarded his own shirt as well, too lazy and too intent on fucking Gerard as soon as possible to take off their pants all the way. Once they were both half naked, he prodded, pulled, and pushed Gerard around until he was in a suitable position with his palms and forearms bracing himself against the tile, his head ducked between his shoulders, his ass stuck out, and his legs spread just enough. Frank pursed his lips, letting out a noise of satisfaction from behind his mouth at the sight before him - Gerard all exposed for him and _only_ him. Gerard blushed madly, never having been in a situation like this before - never having been spread out like this for someone before.

 

 

This time, it was Frank's turn to kneel. He dropped to his knees and palmed at Gerard's plump ass cheeks. He grabbed handfuls and squeezed, then let go, kneading the flesh. Occasionally, he'd give one a harsh slap, making Gerard yell in joint pain and pleasure, and watch it jiggle with the impact. Gerard felt like he was about to cry. He was so turned on and so humiliated at the same time, and he just didn't know what to do with this mental and physical overload.

 

 

What he wasn't expecting was Frank to bite down on the part that connected his left thigh and butt. Gerard let out a high pitched squeal at this and Frank slapped the side of his thigh in return.Frank seemed to be full of surprises today, because the next thing he did was spread Gerard's cheeks apart and lick a stripe across his puckered pink hole. Gerard inhaled sharply. Frank proceeded to lick and suck at his entrance, teasing him with his tongue but never actually going in."Frank, Frank, please! Please give me m-more!" Gerard pleaded, so Frank decided it was a perfect time to plunge his tongue inside of Gerard, making the boy tremble and gasp as shocks of pleasure rocketed up his spine and through his dick. He was so hard it hurt.Frank massaged the little ring of muscle with his lips and tongue. It was a bit slobbery - saliva running down his chin - but it made Gerard feel so good and it gave Frank a sense of pride that it was _him_ doing this to him. He was in control. He scratched his blunt nails down Gerard's sides and thighs, leaving red marks in his wake and making him mewl and gasp. Frank bit down lightly on the rim and placed one finger inside of him, worming it around and pumping it in and out. Gerard's arousal heightened, especially when Frank added a second and eventually third finger, still nibbling and kissing around the same area. He crooked his fingers in just the right way, deep inside of the shaking body, and Gerard practically screamed out in pure ecstacy."Ohhh, Frank, ungh, yes, please!" Gerard didn't know exactly what he was begging for - there weren't many coherent thoughts running through his brain right now. All he knew was that he wanted _Frank_ and pain and _more_. _More_ , his brain screamed.Frank pulled back and Gerard whined, but bit his tongue, because he knew he was getting what he wanted next. He turned his head and watched Frank spit into his hand and slick himself up. Gerard watched with wide eyes because _that_ was going inside _him_. Frank raised an eyebrow and Gerard ducked his head down again. Frank moved so his chest was flush with Gerard's back."I don't have condoms, so we're barebacking," Frank said, not leaving any room for argument. He moved himself up to Gerard's entrance and then that was that and he was pushing inside. Gerard suppressed noises of protest - it hurt like hell, but he didn't want it to stop. Eventually, Frank bottomed out and their hips connected. He let out a long moan. Gerard was tight and hot and just how he liked it. He didn't waste time in being careful, he just began thrusting. His pace was brutal and didn't give Gerard any time to adjust. He ignored the flecks of blood.Gerard's wails changed from pain to pleasure, and even though it so burned, it started to feel _really_ good. That's when Frank hit his prostate. If Gerard was loud before, he was most definitely louder now. His sobs of gratification echoed and bounced off the walls of the dingy school bathroom, and he just hoped to god that they were the only ones in the school by now. That thought was erased along with any other worries, because in that moment, Frank hit his sweet spot again and again, his movements speeding up, getting harder and deeper and faster than before. Frank's grunts were low and sexy and turned Gerard's knees to jelly. Gerard's were high and feminine and so loud and just made Frank want to fuck him into the next week, so hard that he'll feel it forever - feel that aching inside of him and know that _Frank_ did that.All too soon, Gerard just couldn't handle it anymore. Frank was biting his shoulder, scratching his chest, and just fucking into him so good and wild that he couldn't contain his climax. He was bleeding and hurting and feeling immense pleasure at the same time. "Cum for me," Frank commanded, sensing Gerard's closeness and it all came crashing down on him - and then he was shooting his load onto the floor and wall, some splattering onto his shoes. He let out the loudest moan as he pushed his ass back onto Frank's cock, practically fucking himself through his orgasm. His muscles contracted around Frank, and then he was almost limp, hardly holding himself up. Frank had to wrap an arm around his chest to keep him from falling over after cumming so hard.Gerard just stood there and let Frank use him, his cock pushing in and out, abusing his little stretched out hole. He let out little squeaks as aftershocks racked his body, white hot sparks erupting from his stomach all over his body, making him shudder each time Frank hit his prostate. After what seemed like forever, Frank pulled out, Gerard gasping at the sudden emptiness, and jacked himself a few times before cumming all over Gerard's ass and back, white ropes of it splattering across the expanse of skin. Frank let out the deepest groan that gave Gerard goosebumps as he let the climax wash over him, his hips stuttering into his hand.When he was done, they both collapsed against the counter that held the sinks. It was probably really unsanitary, but in that moment, they didn't care. Once he caught his breath, Frank grabbed some paper towels from the dispenser and wiped his softening dick off, shivering at the oversensitivity. He tossed them in the trashcan when he was done and grabbed some more, giving them to Gerard. The fucked out boy accepted them and began cleaning off his backside while Frank did up his jeans and buckled his belt again. He bent over and grabbed his discarded shirt from the floor.

 

Gerard took that instant to really drink in how attractive Frank's body and features were. He had muscle, most definitely, he could see it rippling underneath a light layer of body fat, a much smaller amount than Gerard had. Sure, it made him curvy, but he still felt fat and gross. He looked at Frank's face and admired the sharp jawline and almond eyes that looked like they had all the colors of a great forest within them. Gerard really wanted to paint them. 

 

Frank stood up straight again and stretched out, popping something in his lower back. He slipped his shirt back on and grabbed his backpack from a corner of the bathroom and turned to leave when he heard Gerard from behind him.

"Wait! You're not leaving already, are you?" Gerard asked, trying to hide the obvious hope he had that Frank would stay. The other just sneered at him."What, you think I'm gonna stay, cuddle maybe? You can't seriously think this meant anything. I just saw an opportunity to get off," Frank said coldly and Gerard felt a little something inside him crack and fall apart."I - but, you...""But what?!" Frank snapped."You... You were my first," Gerard murmured and looked down in shame. He couldn't believe he had fallen for Frank fucking Iero. The guy that beat him up and called him names on a daily basis. The guy that made life _hell_ for him."Oh, I'm _so_ sorry, princess," he snickered. "Too bad. I'm not some fucking prince charming here to sweep you off your feet. So your first time wasn't all magical and special, get the fuck over it and quit you're whining." Frank held no mercy for Gerard, just watched him as tears streamed down his face."I thought - thought that maybe...""Huh? You thought that I'd suddenly fall in love with you 'cause I fucked you up the ass, and we'd live happily ever after? Wake up and get real," Frank said and turned to go again."I hate you," Gerard mumbledd, voice shaky and cracking as the hot tears fell from his eyes, dripping onto the floor. Frank just snorted in laughter and slung his bag over his shoulder, walking away and leaving Gerard all alone, a broken mess on the floor."I hate you," he whispered again. _No you don't_ , rung through his head, and he just buried his face in his knees, sobbing quietly.Fuck him.


	2. Tell Me I'm A Bad Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> round two

For three days, Gerard wore a high necked hoodie to conceal the large hickey Frank had given him. He hid it not only from the world, but from himself. At first, he was excited that Frank was marking him, but after the whole incident was over, it just made him feel filthy and disgusting. He hated it. He hated what Frank had done to him, and no amount of makeup could completely rid him of it.

 

For three days, Frank didn't lay a finger on Gerard. He practically avoided him, never speaking to or even going near him. He told himself that it was because he didn't want to wear out a new toy, but he knew that wasn't it. If only he knew what it was.

 

Gerard shuffled along in the hallway, making his way towards the cafeteria when he felt a menacing presence near him. Quickly, a hand grabbed his shoulder and whipped him around, pinning him against the wall.

 

"Meet me under the bleachers during 6th period. Don't be fucking late," Frank growled and stormed off, leaving Gerard shocked and shaking. He had no idea what to expect - probably another beating. But if that was the case, why would Frank ask him to meet him? Gerard shook his head and decided to skip lunch, opting to hide in a bathroom for the block. It was the same one they fucked in. Four days had gone by since then.

 

The day seemed to drag on forever for Gerard. The ticking of the clock appeared to have slowed down to a snail's pace, taking its time, minute by minute, to reach the end of 5th period. The muttering of his classmates grew louder as the bell neared, and when it finally rung, they all seemed to simultaneously leap from their seats, all pushing and shoving to get out the door. Heathens.

 

Gerard, however, wanted to take as long as possible. He sluggishly gathered his books, slipping them in his bag, but keeping hold of his sketchbook. It was like a safety blanket for him, and God knows he needs some comfort right about now. He was terrified of what was to come. He ducked under elbows and stepped over trash as he wove his way through the throng of teenagers and towards the exit doors that led to the empty football field that contained the bleachers. He swallowed down the rising bile in his throat and strode forward, shaking all the while as he stepped carefully across the field of uniformly cut grass. He came to a halt when he reached the cold silver metal of the bleachers. He peered under and saw Frank waiting for him - watching him. He stepped under and was about to open his mouth the say something when Frank practically jumped on him.

 

Frank's kissing was dirty - really fucking dirty. He wasn't scared to use his tongue and teeth to make Gerard moan. His tongue claimed his mouth, practically attacking it. "Subtlety" did not seem to be in Frank's vocabulary, though that thought dissipated because Frank did this _thing_ with his teeth, biting down on Gerard lip and scraping the soft flesh in this perfect way that made Gerard's knees weak. He could taste the metallic red of his blood when Frank drew it from all the biting.

 

Gerard finally pulled away to breath, though it was sort of hard because at some point Frank had moved his hands to his hips, keeping him firmly in place.

 

One when Gerard opened his eyes and looked at Frank's face did he fully realize what had just occurred.

 

"What the fuck?!" he exclaimed quite eloquently. Frank looked at him strangely, as if he had a third arm or some shit, and it was pissing Gerard off. "What was that?!" he yelled, demanding an answer.

 

"Don't tell me you don't want this, Gee," Frank said. The pet name was unexpected and Gerard sort of hated it but sort of loved it and he didn't really know what to do with that personal information.

 

"I don't," Gerard answered, holding his ground. He didn't want to give in to Frank's game. Or did he?

 

"Come on, babe, I know you had fun last time," Frank smirked, reminiscing. "You made these gorgeous noises, practically begging for my cock," Frank stepped forward, whispering in Gerard's ear, stopping to nibble on the edge, and he was right - Gerard _had_ loved it. But he couldn't do it again. No, it was a mistake - a fluke. Frank was supposed to be the bully, and Gerard his victims. They weren't supposed to have sex - it wasn't how it worked.

 

"N-no, Frank, I -" Gerard stopped to moan when Frank bit down and started sucking on the sensitive skin behind his ear where it met his jaw.

 

"I know you want me," Frank said, cupping Gerard's growing bulge. He had hoped Frank wasn't paying attention to it, but of course he was. "Admit it."

 

"I - fuck, I want you, Frank. But I can't - we can't just..." Gerard whimpered.

 

"Sure we can, Gee. We can do all sorts of things," Frank murmured into Gerard's neck. "All. Sorts."

 

Gerard just bit his already bloody lip, contemplating the offer. Fuck, he really wanted to, but at the same time, he was hurt so much when they did it before and Frank just left him and ignored him. He didn't know if he could go through that sort of rejection after being used as a mere fucktoy.

 

"Okay," he whispered.

 

"Speak up, baby."

 

Gerard drew in a deep breath. "Okay, but this is the last time," he agreed. Frank snickered.

 

"Sure it is."

 

Nothing else was said on the matter, because they were too busy kissing again, hands tugging on shirts and belts. They were both so caught up in the moment, they hardly remembered that they were supposed to hate eachother. The lip-lock was broken momentarily so they could remove their shirts, but was quickly resumed when the offending articles of clothing were ridden from their bodies. Gerard tried to give back as much as he was receiving, but it was kind of hard when Frank's tongue was making him feel like he was floating and free falling all at once.

 

"Fuck. Get your fucking pants off," Frank mumbled in between kisses. Gerard just grunted in affirmation and got to work on his belt, hands fumbling with it from all their shaking. Eventually, he got it open, letting out a little squeak of triumph that made Frank laugh into his mouth and it shouldn't have made his heart melt, but it fucking did.

 

Gerard tried to get his pants down, but he was also sucking on Frank's tongue (it was practically down his throat at this point), and he was horrible at multitasking. Luckily, Frank was excellent at it and manged to push Gerard's jeans down his thighs and wrap his hand around his length, stroking the boy slowly. Gerard whined and Frank grinned - he loved to tease the boy. He continued to stroke him for a while, thumbing over the head and smearing precum on the up-strokes, but suddenly stopped. Gerard bit back a frustrated noise of disapproval.

 

"Pants off, all the way, on your hands and knees," Frank commanded. Gerard complied and stepped back to get to work on his shoes and socks so he could finish removing his jeans. Whilst he was bent over, Frank unbuckle his own belt and then arranged their combined shirts into a carpet-like formation for Gerard to kneel on. What a gentleman.

 

When Gerard finally had all his clothing off, he straightened up again and was greeted with the sight of a stark naked Frank, lightly tanned skin stretched across him, littered with a few miscellaneous tattoos. His hardened cock stood up proudly. Frank was hot and it made Gerard feel self-conscious, but if Frank wanted to fuck him again, he must have at least _something_ going for him.

 

Gerard must've been staring for a while because he was startled when Frank practically growled at him. "I thought I told you to get on your fucking knees," he said. Gerard just nodded and dropped to the ground, turning his back to Frank and getting on all fours on the shirt carpet. His thighs and butt jiggled when he moved and he hated it, but he loved the way it made Frank breathe in sharply. "You got a nice fat ass, don't you?" he chuckled and Gerard just whimpered. He wasn't expecting the harsh slap to his left butt cheek. He cried out in pain and pleasure. "Fucking answer me, bitch," Frank demanded.

 

"Y-yes, I do. It's all yours," Gerard replied and he must have said the right thing because Frank groaned in approval.

 

"Yeah, baby, all mine," he agreed. He spanked Gerard again, and this time he just moaned in pure pleasure, because the pain _was_ the pleasure. "Mine."

 

Gerard nodded eagerly. "Yes, fuck, yours. I'm yours to use," he said, panting for breath that he couldn't seem to catch. He was so turned on and he needed Frank's dick in his ass _right now_ or he might implode or something. Okay, maybe not _implode_ , but he really wanted it. You get the point.

 

Frank shoved three fingers in front of Gerard's face. "Suck," he said, so Gerard took them into his mouth, Frank forcing them in deeper, and there was something so hot and so dirty about practically gagging on Frank's fingers that had Gerard conforming to his wishes, like putty in his tattooed hands. He sucked and slobbered on the fingers, knowing where this was going and wanting to have suitable lubrication. Frank pulled his fingers out with a _pop_ and spread Gerard's ass cheeks with his other hand. He slipped one finger inside, wriggling it around and making Gerard whine. He hadn't touched his prostate, but he was so sensitive anyways. Soon, a second finger was added. Frank pumped them in and out, focused on getting Gerard nice and ready for himself. He scissors them and twisted them, a third finger finally joining the other two. Gerard was so tight, and his body resisted against the intrusion at first, but now welcomed it eagerly, and Frank could tell he was more than ready.

 

He took his fingers out and wiped them on one of the shirts, uncaring as the whose it was. He leaned to the side to grab his discarded jeans and fished around in the pockets, producing a little satchel of lube and a condom. He showed them to Gerard.

 

"Your choice what we use," he smirked. Gerard bit his lip, thinking for a moment. "I'm clean," Frank added. "I swear. I'm a dick, but I wouldn't want to give you something." Gerard hummed in recognition and smiled a little to himself, noticing Frank's slightly red cheeks. The shade under the bleachers made color a little dimmed, hiding hid blush.

 

"Lube, no condoms," Gerard decided and Frank raised an eyebrow. Gerard looked him straight in the eye when he said the next part. "I want you to cum inside me," he licked his lips. "Wanna feel you."

 

Frank let out a deep breath, trying to keep himself under control. He was so turned on and Gerard's words definitely didn't help.

"Mmm," he groaned, "Yeah, I gotcha babe. Want me to fill you up, huh? I'll make you feel me hours after - no, _days_ after," he promised. Gerard nodded with anticipation."Please," was all he could get out with a small voice. He wiggled his hips enticingly, grimacing as the extra flesh moved, but Frank's breath hitched as he grabbed two handfuls of it and dug his fingernails into him. Gerard let out a little "ah!" and moaned."Oh yeah, you like it when I hurt you. I almost forgot," Frank chuckled. He removed his hands to open up the lube, ripping the casing off with his teeth. He slicked up his hands and rubbed them along his cock, coating it in the slick substance. It shined in the little light that leaked in from outside the bleachers. He gripped onto Gerard's hips with one slippery hand in an iron hold, lining himself up to Gerard's pink little hole with the other. He pushed in slowly, pausing for a moment when the head popped in, then continued until he was completely inside the pale body, filling him up. They both let out little sighs of relief, reveling in the feeling that they'd been craving.When Frank started moving, Gerard hissed a bit. Even when he was lubed up, Frank was still big and it still hurt, despite their preparation. Frank just moaned and started thrusting more into Gerard, body relaxing into him."F-faster, Frank, harder, ngghhh, come on," Gerard panted. So, Frank being the model citizen he was, complied and began pounding into the boy below him with full force. Gerard cried out in pleasure, throwing his head back and releasing these high pitched noises that just made Frank go wild. He was vigorously driving into Gerard, the sweet drag turning them into a sweaty mass of pure sex. Every time Gerard's prostate was hit, he yelped, body tensing up and face twisting in bliss.Frank's mouth hung open, watching himself disappear into Gerard's abused hole. The sight was so obscene and had him on the edge. Gerard himself was close to coming, only needing a little nudge to fall off into ecstasy. So Frank gave him that nudge with an especially hard thrust straight into Gerard's sweet spot."Fuck!" Gerard yelled. "I'm - I'm -" and with that, he was cumming, releasing onto the ground and their shirts below him in thick white streams. His whole body became rigid as his orgasm shook him, until his muscles turned to jelly and he collapsed onto his chest, ass still sticking up in the air for Frank to use. And use he did. The clenching and pulsing of Gerard's muscles had him on the verge of release. His hips stuttered and then he was joining Gerard in bliss and he froze and came inside of him, spilling into him with everything he had. Below him, Gerard moaned at the sensation, loving how used and filthy he felt being taken and marked by the most unlikely of people.~~~~~~~They lied.It wasn't the last time they fucked.From then on, they banged like bunnies, constantly having sex in really inconvenient places. They never went home with eachother and never kissed afterwards, just silently gathered their clothes and parted ways. Frank was always the one to initiate it. He would catch Gerard somewhere and give him a time and place, and Gerard would meet him.Now, their newfound love of fucking eachother didn't erase the previous dynamics of their "relationship." Frank was still the bully and Gerard his chubby nerdy classmate. He was frequently beat up by Frank, no less than before. Most of the time for no reason, other times for something silly or even for not showing up when they were supposed to meet. Yeah, Frank was kind of awful to him. Gerard had no idea why. But, that was life, and he dealt with it.That is, until one day. Gerard was talking with Mikey, making plans and such. They were gonna go see a movie together with Ray and he was really excited. They hadn't all hung out in a while. Mikey was gonna take Gerard's car and go pick up Ray, since he lived outside of town, and Gerard would walk the short distance to his house. They had everything figured out and it was going to be great.However, when Frank saw Gerard talking to Mikey, whom he didn't know was Gerard's brother, something snapped in him and he was fuming. As soon as the two stopped talking and parted ways, he stormed over and grabbed Gerard's wrist, dragging him to the student parking lot."What the fuck?!" Gerard demanded, pulling his arm away when they reached Frank's beat up black car."Shut up and get in my car," Frank snarled. Gerard froze, scared of this Frank. He had seen him angry, sure, and he'd been beat up pretty badly, but this Frank seemed absolutely furious. "The fuck did I just say?!" Frank growled. Gerard chambered into the car, not wanting to upset the boy anymore.When they were both buckled in, Frank started driving. To where, Gerard didn't know. Frank seemed to sense his curiosity and answered his silent question. "My place. No one's home," he grunted and Gerard didn't know if he should be even more terrified or if he should be relieved. They pulled into a driveway and Frank got out, not waiting for Gerard, and started to unlock the door. Gerard rushed after him, arriving by his side just as Frank opened the door. Frank stepped in with Gerard then slammed him up against the door, kissing him furiously. He shoved his tongue into Gerard's mouth, showing dominance and no mercy, just going for it. Gerard hardly had any time to react before Frank was leading him up a flight of stairs and into his bedroom.This time was rough, animalistic, and raw. Frank scratched, slapped, and bit Gerard, making him moan and bleed and writhe underneath him. He set an unforgiving pace, just slamming into the boy, marring his porcelain skin. When he finished, he quickly jacked Gerard off, a courtesy he didn't always show, and then collapsed. They were a dirty heap of sweat and cum and neither really cared in that moment. That is, until Gerard got up silently and walked into the joint bathroom, grabbing a towel and wiping himself off. He entered the bedroom again and started searching the floor for his clothes. His actions were brief and verging on aggressive with the way he grabbed things and dressed himself indignantly."What's the time," he asked briskly, a hand on his hip."About 6:00 or so," Frank responded, curious as to Gerard's irritation. Gerard just let out a huff."Great," he muttered annoyed."The fuck is with you?" Frank asked."Oh, nothing. You just made me miss my plans with your sudden outburst," Gerard said sarcastically."What kind of fucking plans do you have?" Frank laughed."None of your God damn business," Gerard said, sticking his nose in the air."Oh let me guess. You were gonna go whore yourself out, huh? That's what you get up to when you don't wanna fuck me, right? You're just out being a little slut," Frank sneered. Gerard broke, right then and there."I don't think you have any fucking right to call me a slut! Don't think I don't see the countless people you take home, where ease you just fuck me behind a building whenever you god damn please!" Gerard yelled. His face was getting redder by the second."Oh come on, don't get all bitchy just 'cause I don't treat you like a fucking prince. Get over it. Why don't you ask all your other fuck friends to treat you like a damn diva, yeah?" Frank retorted."You don't fucking get it!" Gerard practically shrieked. "I don't fuck anyone else. You're the only one who has sex with me! You wanna know why?!" he didn't wait for an answer. "Because of you! Because you use me and leave me bruised and fucking broken! I'm hideous to everyone else because of it. You treat me like a fucking rag doll and it doesn't help anything! No one liked me or even cared or fucking anything before! I'm just this fat ugly loser that no one pays attention to except you! And all you do is treat me like shit!" tears were spilling down his face at this point. "No one would even want to touch me! You leave all these marks on me like I'm fucking yours or some shit, but I'm not! You don't own me! You get jealous whenever anyone looks at me. That was my brother, you know? And you started acting like a piss baby and just decided to bang me to prove something!" Gerard was gasping for breath. "And it's like - it's like you don't even realize how much you're destroying me! Not even my life, but _me!_ I'm fucking ruined! You took my virginity, you just fuck me and leave me, you still beat me to shit, you insult me and you never apologize for anything! You're a fucking pig and -and," Gerard was sobbing, breathing ragged and broken, "and I still fucking like you and I hate it. I hate what you've done to me," he whispered. Frank just stood there in shock. He'd seen Gerard cry before, but only from pain. He never noticed, but he'd never seen him show so much emotion before - especially not like this.He opened his mouth to say something, but Gerard beat him to it. "Just fucking save it," he sniffed. Frank stood up and stepped towards Gerard. The boy recoiled at his touch, but let himself become enveloped in Frank's arms. His crying didn't stop, and he just started beating on Frank's chest with his fists. Frank just stood there and held him, letting Gerard tire himself out.When he was just a shaking mess, Frank pulled back a bit, keeping his hands on Gerard's shoulders, gripping firmly, but not hurting him."You're going to go take a nice shower, okay? Feel free to use whatever you find in the bathroom. I'll have some spare underwear and sweats outside the door. While you do that, I'm gonna go change the sheets and start the dirty ones in the wash. After that, we'll talk some, alright?" Frank explained. Gerard just nodded, biting his lip. "Okay, good, go along now," Frank shooed him away and started stripping the bed. He realized he was still stark naked, and decided to at least pull a pair of boxers on.

 

 

For a while, Gerard just stood in the shower, not actually doing anything, but not making a move to get out. Eventually he began to wash himself. It felt sort of good, scrubbing away the sweat and grime from the day, freeing himself from it all. Frank's body wash smelled like him, so Gerard used it. He knew it was sort of pathetic, but he liked it anyways. He considered washing his hair, but was too lazy to. He got out of the shower after a few moments of just relaxing in the warm spray of water, wiping himself down with a towel and rubbing his hair semi-dry. He opened the door a crack and peeked into the room. No Frank. So, he looked down and - yes! There were a pair of boxers and sweats layed out for him, folded nicely. They were warm, as if they were just out of the dryer. Gerard smiled to himself, but dismissed the idea.

Once he was clothed, he walked out of the bathroom and sat in a desk chair Frank had beside his bed, which was newly dressed. He must be putting the old sheets in the wash then. Gerard took a moment to glance around the room, seeing as this was his first time being in there. He noticed two guitars on stands in the corner and several band posters spread across the walls. A little stack of comic books were lying just underneath the bed, tucked away but with easy access. He kept exploring with his eyes, noticing random little trinkets and loose guitar tabs, until Frank returned. He plopped down onto the bed and stared at Gerard, not saying anything, just staring. Gerard started to feel self-conscious."What?" he asked cautiously."You're not wearing a shirt," Frank explained."You didn't give me one," Gerard replied, red beginning to peak out from beneath his cheeks. Frank sat there with muscle and strength while Gerard just felt like a blob. "I feel like a blob," he admitted. Frank looked at him quizzically."I think it's cute," he stated. "You're all soft and squishy. Like an adorable marshmallow." Now Gerard was really blushing. Frank actually thought he was cute? Wow."I - thanks," Gerard mumbled. Frank grinned at him and looked like he was about to say something, but then faltered."So... You like me?" Frank asked."Unfortunately," Gerard snorted and Frank pretended not to notice the little sting in his heart."Why? I mean, I beat you up and call you names and do all sorts of shit to you. Everything that you said is true," Frank asked, referring to Gerard's earlier outburst. Gerard just shrugged."I don't know. I mean, I see you with other people and I guess I like the other you I see when you're not around me. I like how you laugh and how your eyes light up when you get excited - you have really pretty eyes. I like the way you play guitar and how into performing you are. I've been to a couple of your band's shows and you're just amazing. I guess I like the idea of being the person that makes you smile," Gerard blushed. For a while, Frank didn't say anything. He just sat there. Until he asked his next question."How long?" Gerard gave him a confused look. "How long have you liked me?" Frank clarified. Gerard furrowed his brow in thought."Two and a half years," he decided. Frank choked on nothing, eyes bugging out and breath catching."That long?! I didn't even know you existed until earlier this year!" Frank exclaimed. Gerard looked sheepish. "I mean, how the fuck did you see anything in me?""I um - I saw you in the lunch room one day and I..." Gerard trailed off."You what?" Frank pressed."I wanted to draw you," Gerard admitted. Frank blinked."I didn't know you drew," he said. He frowned in thought for a moment. "I don't really know anything about you, other than that you like getting the shit beat out of you." Gerard cringed a bit."I only like it if I like the person," he said and Frank nodded in understanding, though was still a little confused. Eventually he huffed in frustration."I just can't figure it out!" he grumbled."Figure what out?" Gerard asked carefully."Why I'm such an ass to you even when I like you," Frank said, locking eyes with Gerard who's face will probably end up a permanent shade of red with all the blushing he's been doing."Wh - what? You like me?" Gerard was absolutely shocked. Frank sighed dramatically, ending it with an over the top groan."Yes, dipshit, I like you," Frank said bitterly. Gerard couldn't help but smile a bit as his heart fluttered. "I don't fucking know why, but I do. I just kinda wanna kiss the shit out of you and watch StarWars together but I still want to beat you up and it's fuckin weird man." Gerard had to giggle, Frank was just too cute, even when talking about being violent towards him. Emotions are weird little motherfuckers."Then do it," Gerard said, feeling a sudden surge of bravery upon heating that Frank liked him back. Frank looked up at him."Maybe I will," he said."I dare you."And with that, Frank leaned forwards and captured Gerard's lips with his own, their mouths molding together perfectly, slotted in place like puzzle pieces. They kissed for what felt like hours, just enjoying the sensation of being close to one another. It wasn't fueled by lust this time, just a gentle desire. A desire to one day be able to call the other his. A desire to get to know eachother and maybe stop being oblivious assholes (though I'm sure we all know that's gonna be pretty tough to accomplish).They broke apart, Frank smiling genuinely at Gerard for the first time while Gerard returned the gesture, all of his tiny teeth on display in the widest grin ever."So you said something about StarWars?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, it's me! I'm really fuckin sorry i haven't posted this until now, I've just been really busy and have had some shit to deal with in my personal life. I hope you can forgive me bc i love you. anyways, i hope you enjoyed the second chapter! i really liked writing it and i got way too into it and actually started crying - yes i'm that pathetic. anyways, thank you if you stuck with me even though it took me forever to write and post the final chapter. please tell me if you see any grammar or spelling or any other mistakes in here. Love ya! as always, kudos and comments are actually my food source so i may die of starvation if i don't get feedback, and if i die, i can't write or draw anymore and that would make me sad and you don't want me to be a sad ghost, do you? 
> 
> xoLuke


End file.
